Otohime Yui
a main Cure of the crossover season Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Yui is the former Queen Mirage. She actually left earth to life together with Red and Blue on Red Planet. But when she heard what happened on earth, she decided to come back to earth and help the other Cures. Her alter ego is . She is represented by red diamonds. Disclaimer The name was made by and belongs to theselfishprincess, is not official and doesn't belong to Yousei A. Sina. General Information Appearance As a civilian after she was purified, she wears a apricot pink thigh length dress with a purple bow attached to her round collar. She wears ankle length blue tights with black slip on shoes. As a shrine maiden, she has black chin length hair with a gold crown on her head and dark blue eyes. She wore a white yukata with red lining and a thin red ribbon around her waist. As Cure Mirage, her hair is apricot pink that is secured into a ponytail by a small white bow accessory that has a red brooch with a gold trim in the middle. Her eye colour is turquoise and she wears diamond shaped apricot pink earrings. She wears a black vest like the other Cures in the universe with a white collar and a apricot pink ribbon hanging from her gold brooch. Her skirt is a two layer skirt, with white at the top and apricot pink at the bottom. She wears white gloves and boots that both have a gold trim at the top.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Mirage#Appearance Personality Yui is calm, gentle and very kind. She can be a little shy at first but, after knowing her better, she is very friendly. She really likes to help others with their problems or to give them some good advices. But Yui is afraid that something like Queen Mirage could happen again. Either to her or to one of her friends. Relationships Friends *'PhanPhan' - Yui's fairy partner. *'Aino Megumi' Etymology - means "the second", while means "princess". Otohime means "youngest princess". Also, the goddess of dragons and and the sea is called Otohime sometimes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toyotama-hime - means "tie", "fasten", "join" or "organize".http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%B5%90#Japanese means "clothing", "clothes" or "dress". Cure Mirage - An optical phenomenon in which light is refracted through a layer of hot air close to the ground, giving the appearance of there being refuge in the distance.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/mirage#Noun Pretty Cure Cure Mirage is Yui's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by red diamonds. She transforms by saying the transformation phrase, Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. Her main attack weapon is the Akai Crescent Staff. With her staff she can use the attack Apricot Diamond Shoot. Attacks - Cure Mirage's first finisher with her Akai Crescent Staff. - Sub Attacks= * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation speech used by Otohime Yui to transform into Cure Mirage. References Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related characters Category:Females Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina